HOUSE Overhauled
by bringbackcuddy
Summary: Because I think HOUSE deserved a second chance, but things had to be changed after Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE Overhauled.**

_Because I think HOUSE deserved a second chance, but things had to be changed after Season 4. _  
_Takes place at the end of Season 4. This is was not Beta-ed. I know, I have no excuse. Please be kind to me._

_Enjoy! _  
_No Copyright Infringement Intended. _

* * *

She held his hand, and she held on. Wilson saw it, and so did the ducklings, and the rest of the hospital. He had a glimpse of it too, he was confused, but he missed that familiar feeling, so he held tight. He needed her the most at this time. He saw Wilson pass by his room, looked at the both of them, and then left. He closed his eyes. He will deal with Wilson later. For now, he was grateful that he still had her. And then he slept.

Sunlight hit her eyes. She realized that she fell asleep holding his hands. She wondered why their hands were still locked. He must have held on. She thought, a smile forming on her face. He stirred.

"Hey, it's me". Cuddy whispered, hoping he would have enough brain function to recognize her. She squeezed his hands, and was surprised to feel a weak squeeze returned. She saw him open his eyes, she let go of his hands, and helped him up. She took a glass of water from his bedside and let him drink.

"Do you know who you are? Where you are? How you got here?" She asked.

He drank the water, and for what seemed like an eternity, finally answered her. "My name is Gregory House, I'm probably at the private ICU which you, Dr. Cuddy, insisted to put me in after I managed to get my bestfriend's girlfriend killed when I asked her to fetch me and take me home by riding a bus which was accidentally hit, after getting through a deep-brain stimulation, performed on my by Dr. Chase, I crashed, was in a coma for some time, and here I am, good as new" He paused. "I answered all your questions. But you see, the real question here is, why are you here?"

She was dumbfounded. She was glad to hear that he was the same person than he was before. But she couldn't really answered his question. So she spoke the first logical thing that came to mind. "You have no one else. Wilson left you" She said matter-of factly.

He chose to accept her answer, knowing that it's better to settle for lies for now. Explanations had to be made late though, he took a mental note of this. He closed his eyes. He knew he had to rest first. After what he has gone through, his body might not be able to take the stress. He took a deep breath, then he remembered. The pain - or the absence of it. How come he doesn't feel the pain any more? He opened his eyes and tried to find any clues as to why he was not feeling any pain, and yet, he found nothing.

"Cuddy?.." he called.

She knew he was going to ask, and her answer was ready. "Ketamine. We had to try it again. This time, we were sure that your brain will reboot. This time, the chances are higher. I took the call. I found that I was still your medical proxy. I hope it was OK" she admitted. She stood up - preparing to leave.

"Better than not having a leg" he replied with a smirk.

She figured that was his way of thanking her. After gathering her things, she finally headed towards the door.

"I'm leaving for now. I'd be back later though" She declared. "You need to rest, recuperate".

"Hey..", he called after her. She looked back. "Thanks".

She acknowledged his gratitude and then turned around and headed towards the door.

* * *

It took all the strength in the world for her to go back to her office. When she finally reached her office, she locked her door, sat down on her sofa, and took a deep breath. No, she was not going to cry. She thought, this wasn't her fault. Although she was already convincing herself that she was partially responsible for this tragedy.

The clues were all there. House was drinking himself into oblivion, and she knew the reason why. He somehow chose to ignore this one detail. Or he probably doesn't remember - yet. She took another deep breath, and just let the silence of her office fill her thoughts.

Oh, what a mess. She closed her eyes, remembering the events three days ago.

* * *

"Hungry?" he was waiting for her to finish her work. "I cooked chicken parmigiana last night, thought you'd help me finish it". He smiled. Sometimes when they are both alone, he'd fill the conversation with something casual just to surprise her. Their relationship took a complete turn-around after Wilson finally admit he was with Amber. She bullied him into finding new interns, he humored her by asking her out for dinner. Not out out, just casual dinners at home. At times when Wilson couldn't come with him. He was rather glad he invited her. They were somehow able to renew their once-forgotten friendship.

He would cook, they would watch a movie, talk. Some days they were at her house, discussing some major medical breakthrough, music, anything and everything. In the middle of watching a Japanese classic film, he called out. "If you were in this movie with me, will you kill me?"

"Oh, I probably would, you were the weakest link, physically, but I'd say I would think things through..you'd be a great strategist, that and you probably annoy most of these students to death and kill them one by one" she drank her wine in one big gulp. She was pissed today.

After her meeting with the Board, the hospital budget was finally approved, but not after going through pins and needles of interrogation.  
She just wanted to relax tonight.

"Good answer. I like how you think highly of me" he replied, "I'd probably let you live, until we're the only ones left, and then I'd kill you. You'd be a great asset. Because you know, you have a great asset" he winked.

"Really? You wink at me? Is that you making a pass at me? You let me down Gregory House" she challenged him. The wine was getting to her. She poured herself some more, and then drank all the contents of her glass. One for courage she thought. She was tired of their games and figured she'd finally make a move. She turned herself around, and faced him.

"It was just a wink Cuddy, your hormones are just at their peak today, give it a rest" he bickered. "If I were to make a pass at you, I would do this" he pulled her close and kissed her. His lips found hers and be began to savor the sweetness of her mouth.

She pressed her body on him and held him close. She hasn't felt this comfort for years now, and she held on. She could feel her body giving in to him.

But he finally decided to end the kiss. "Are you... are you sure about this?" he stuttered.

"I don't know" she replied. She was still holding on to him.

He tried to decipher the look on her face, was it disappointment? Regret? But he saw nothing. Only then he saw a glimmer in her eyes. Hope.

"I don't know, but I like it...shall we continue?" she then kissed him, hungrier this time, her body, finally giving in to the temptation that is Gregory House.

* * *

Their lovemaking took the entire evening. "You taste like sweetsauce Gregory House" she declared. They were spooning, but both of them are awake. Both thinking of the ramifications of the evening. She was making circles around the palm of his hands. He was holding her tight. Letting her know she was safe with him, and also convincing himself of the reality of the situation.

"You taste sweeter Lisa Cuddy" he replied. "You know it's all going to be fast forward now" he said matter-of-factly.

"I knew the moment I accepted your invitation that something like this was going to happen" she turned around and looked at him. She traced the lines on his face, the bridge of his nose. His blue eyes were bluest even in the middle of the night, she could see him, looking at her.

He tucked the hair that fell off her face. "I'm glad you accepted then. It was about damn time" he found himself smiling at her once again. "You are a strange person Dr. Cuddy. Somehow, I find myself smiling just thinking about you".

She realized that he paid her a compliment, and she reciprocated by hugging him closer and kissing his forehead. "You are one strange person Dr. House. Keep it up and you'll earn more than just a smile".

And then she pulled away. "This thing...whatever this is though, it's still in the works... I think it's best we nurture it first don't you think?" she was actually a bit scared when the reality of it all finally hit her. She was finally sleeping with him. She looked at him in the eye, hoping to find some answers.

"I'm all for nurture. Let's just take this one limp at a time, OK?" he held her back. Rubbing her back until both of them finally went to sleep.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Someone was knocking at her door. And she knew there was only one person dumb crazy enough to wake her in the  
middle of the night. She opened the door. The man with the cane immediately let himself in.

"You're on timeout" she said, without even looking at him. She went straight to he room.

"What do you mean, I'm on timeout?" he limped across the room and followed her.

"You're making me crazy House. One minute you're the sweetest guy in the world, and the next your the biggest asshole in my hospital".

"You know we could have easily lost that accreditation!? Why are you tormenting me? Why can't you just be considerate for once in your life?"

She was tired, and she just wanted the day to be over. Start a new one, recover after the accreditation. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I thoughts you wanted this" pointing at them both "act to continue. I was only playing my part" He sat at her bed.

"Hey." he touched her leg. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

She sat up. "I don't know House. I'm so confused. Maybe you should go home for now. Just let things play out" she surrendered. Thoughts about how their relationship could do some potential damage to her hospital clouded her.

He understood. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well, maybe I should" he stood up, and limped back out.

She heard defeat in his voice. She wanted to call for him to go back and just hug her, but she was just so stubborn to do so. Her doors closed, and she finally heard the sound of his car whirring away.

She was tired, a single tear fell over her eye. She'll deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

But tomorrow never came. She avoided him. It has been a three days since he last saw her. He took it as a sign of her giving up. After all, she loved her hospital more than anything in the world. And their relationship, whatever it was, was just something casual. They never found the time to discuss where that is going.

But he wondered why he cared so much. Why she mattered so much to him. He couldn't get himself to admit that he was finally able to move on past Stacy. But the girl he chose loved something else. And so he drank himself into oblivion. And then Amber happened.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Overhauled. Chapter 2.**

* * *

It has been a week since he first woke up. Now it was time for him to come Home. Cuddy appointed herself to bring him home today. She hasn't showed herself yet, she was probably taking care of things at the last minute.

He forgot. Today was Amber's funeral. They should be probably on their way back right now. Waiting gave him time to think about what happened the past weeks.

* * *

He remembered her, holding his hands. Squeezing it tight, and never letting it go. She left when he woke up. After convincing herself that everything's been taken cared of, she went back to her office.

She went back the next day though. Cameron, Chase and Foreman visited him next. They wanted to make sure he was OK. Chase, especially. He had been his surgeon, and he wanted to make sure, Cuddy would not reprimand him from the Deep-brain Simulation that they've done.

"We're glad you're OK" Cameron said smiling at him. "Do you need anything?" she volunteered.

"No thanks, I'm good" he brushed him off.

* * *

The rest of the ducklings followed after them. Thirteen, Taub and Kutner just wanted to make sure he was alive. "So does this mean we don't have work for a week?" as usual, Kutner's indifferent questions are always ready to break the ice.

"We probably need the time off" Thirteen responded. She seemed calm. Perhaps she took your advise. Taub was not saying anything. He was probably still contemplating the ramifications of Amber's death.

"Do me a favor and bring my laptop in here. I'm sure there's plenty of porn to entertain me for the next weeks" he ordered them.

Cuddy checked up on him at lunch. She checked his stats first, once satisfied, she sat down at the couch next to him. She started to eat her lunch next to him without saying a word.

"So, you're my guardian now? People are starting to have a different opinion" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"You need to eat House. Need to let your brain heal. I'm just here, cause no one else is here. People would get that" she tried to answer bluntly.  
She finally sighed. "Look, you need to focus on getting better right now. And after that...we'll talk, OK?".

She visited him the next day, and two more days after. But they never really had a chance to talk. It was probably for the best, there are many observers in the hospital. Classic Cuddy moves, setting a clear line between private and professional life. He missed the intimate Cuddy though. The intimacy she displayed after his surgery is far gone.

He read medical journals when he was alone, and found more positive results of Ketamine treatment, especially for coma patients.  
He realized that one day soon he would part of the statistics. He can't feel the pain any more. And he was glad. And yet, his heart was still aching. Amber is gone, taking his best friend with him. He tried to figure-out scenarios how he could be able to reconcile with Wilson, but found none. And the whole uncertainty of his relationship with Cuddy is still overshadowing his thoughts. The real reason why he was drinking himself to oblivion.

* * *

"The funeral's tomorrow" she blurted on the fourth day.

He nodded to acknowledge. He just looked at her. "Will you tell him.." he paused his eyes pleading. Wilson has never visited him, except for that night. And his look at that time seemed so hateful He wondered if his bestfriend could ever find it in his hear to forgive him.

"Tell him yourself. Seems like all your brain functions are perfectly working" she snapped. She was really tired. The entire week has been hectic.  
The Board heard of the Deep-brain stimulation surgery Chase performed and called for an emergency meeting. She felt like going to a battle with no shield. With Wilson gone for funeral arrangements, she had no one to back him up. Good thing Chase's father still has a bit of a pull among the older board members. They were able to convince them to let this pass for Wilson.

"Grumpy much? Fine. I'd tell him when I get to see him then" he sulked. She has been sending him mixed signals. He's getting confused.

"Sorry for snapping. I'm just tired" She tried to explain. "How's your leg doin'?" She proceeded to examine his charts. A different topic would probably help ease this conversation. "Wow, these are pretty impressive House. If you're lucky, things just might work out fine".

"You had a judgement call. I'm glad you took it Cuddy" he somehow felt more honest with her.

"If things will go well, you could be discharged tomorrow afternoon. I'll have to schedule this though" she smiled. Somehow, that statement seem to imply that she would be the one to take him home. And he has no problems with this. "I have to go" she squeezed his arm, and then left.

What in the world is going on with Cuddy? She's being erratic.

* * *

Everyone is here except House. Cuddy was lost in her thoughts. How in the world did they end up here? She couldn't bear to think what would happen if she had been on Wilson's place.

Amber's funeral has been short and sweet. Wilson was not saying anything, he has been still the entire service. But she was there to hold his hands. He held on to her. When they finally laid her body to rest, Wilson started sobbing, so she hugged him. A single tear fell down her eye, she held back. "She's gone" he said. "Amber's gone" Wilson said matter-of-factly, maybe so that he could convince herself.

She chose not to say anything. Words would not have any meaning right now. Just a tight hug and an affirmation which expresses her willing support should be enough.

Everybody else started leaving after the service. Cuddy walked Wilson back to his card.

"You can use your holidays you know. You have enough for a month. Just say the word, and I'll take care of it" She knew he needed to process everything away from the hospital. "Just promise you'll reconsider House's role in all this. He..he never meant for all of this to happen".

"I still don't know why you had to defend him, Cuddy. I know he didn't mean for this to happen. But that doesn't change the fact that he is still an irresponsible son-of-a-bitch who will only take advantage of his friends. And I don't know if I can live with a person like him in my life any more" he was angry.

"Give him a chance Wilson. Just don't cut him off. He was there. He volunteered for the Deep-brain Simulation just to save Amber. How many friends do you have who you think would be willing to make that sacrifice?" suddenly all the drama seems to much for her. She hugged him once again and left.

* * *

His eyes were closed, but he knew she was already on her way. The distinct clicking of her stilettos gave her away the minute she came out of the elevator.

"You ready yet?" Cuddy announced herself dragging along the wheelchair that has been placed in his room towards his bed.

He nodded, and began to let himself up, and transferred to the wheelchair. "I'm all yours" he replied.

She wheeled him out of the hospital passing by the questioning gazes of her hospital staff. They reached her car, and let himself in the passenger seat. She returned the wheelchair to one of the stands, and finally settled inside her car and drove.

They were still not talking. The silence in the car was deafening, so House decided to play the radio and let the music fill the air.  
"You're taking the wrong turn. That's not the way to my house" he corrected her.

"Excellent deduction skills Dr. House. Glad you still have it" she did not correct him though, she just kept driving.

"First of all, I never lost it. And second of all, why are we going towards you house?"

She sighed. "I'm taking you home".

He tried to process what he just heard. Why in the world would Cuddy take her home? He decided not to ask any more questions after that.  
He was confused. Cuddy was making this more complicated. He figured it's best to ask her once they finally settled.

They finally arrived at her porch after twenty minutes. "We're here" she announced.

They both let themselves out of the car. Cuddy went ahead and opened her door. They entered her house together.

"I think you know your way around already. I already took some of your clothes and personal effects. Please make yourself at home" she  
directed him to the bedroom.

"Need to go pee-pee" he headed directly to the bathroom. What exactly is happening here? House questioned himself. After washing his face,  
he headed out. "So you expect me to stay here Cuddy? Are you adopting me now?" He found her sitting at her bed. Staring at nothing.

"Hey Cuddy, are you OK?" he shook her shoulder. She didn't seem to hear him. What happened next took him by surprise.  
She hugged him so tight he felt like he was going to explode. And she cried. Hard enough that she was shaking.

"Don't you ever dare do that to me again Gregory House" And he finally understood. She had been miserable the entire time, she needs him now.  
Hugging her back, he led them back to her bed.

"Shh..I'm here. I'm not leaving. You have me" he chose to kiss her at that moment. And she kissed him, hard. He felt the longing in her kiss, it felt like years. After what it seemed like an eternity, he decided to pull back. He needed to talk to her before letting things slip. "Tell me you're OK with this".

"You idiot! You just have to perform that stupid operation. " She looked straight into his eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again" she repeated.  
"You almost died House. And I almost lost my mind. You just had to almost die to make me realize that I can't, that I could never ever imagine my life without you" and she cried, she cried hard. She was too tired and the reality of it all finally sank in. She let all her feelings out, and she finally showed her vulnerability to him.

He hugged her tighter and cradled her. "You have me now. I'll never leave you again, I promise, shh.." he tried to calm her down, until she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Overhauled. Chapter 3.**

_May be a bit to OOC for your taste. Enjoy!_

* * *

The smell of coffee woke him up early the next day. That and the absence of a warm body next to him. He stood up. He was in her bedroom, he reminded himself. He made his way to the bathroom to pee, and then washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He tried to reflect the recent events in his life. He does not deserve to be this lucky. He was the one who was supposed to die in that bus. And yet, he was here.

He found her behind the kitchen making pancakes. He went behind her, grabbed her waist, and kissed her neck. "Hmmm..., Can't sleep?" the sun's rays were just beginning to rise.

She turned and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning to you too. Sorry, I wasn't able to feed you last night. I was just so tired." She hoped he would understand. "Sit down, you need breakfast." He poured himself some coffee, and sat down at the edge of the table. After placing two pancakes on his plate, she placed one on hers and sat with him.

"Leg alright?" she asked, with a hint of concern on her voice.

"Never better" he cut her short. After he breakdown last night, he thought it best to not let her worry.

Then they ate in silence. Both watching the sun's rays fill up the kitchen. It was the dawn of a new day. She always like Sunday mornings. It was a time for her to relax, get away from work, and usually just sit around her house. This time was more special though, Cuddy felt herself smile realizing this.

When she finally finished her breakfast, she took a sip of her coffee, and after savoring the warm liquid, she turned to him and said. "So...we're here".

"Yes, we are here Cuddy. So now what?" He poured some more maple syrup all over the last piece of his pancake and shoved the food in his mouth.

He hesitated. "Is this the part where you tell me that you had a change of heart? Or are you going all in?" He already knew her answer, and he was just teasing her.

She stood up and faced him. "In case I didn't make myself clear last night. This is me, telling you that I need you, Gregory House." She cupped his face and leaned over and kissed him. "I need you and I won't let you go."

He pulled her towards him, making her sit on his lap. "God, woman, you're driving me crazy. Crazy enough not to let you go." he whispered to her ear. He worked his hands towards the inside of her shirt. Finding her supple breasts in the process. She caressed them both causing her to moan.

"Then I guess we better take this to the bedroom." she led him back to her bed and they made love.

* * *

It was almost lunch time when he woke up. He still found her in his embrace. He smiled. He liked waking up like this. With her, he felt, safe. He traced her spine, and he felt her shiver. "Wake up sleepyhead. It's Sunday, don't you usually have errands to run?"

She turned around facing him. Her eyes still closed, she then opened it slowly. She wanted to make sure he was still here. When her eyes met his crystal blue ones, she smiled. "I was thinking, we could stay here all day. And umm...maybe you could cook me dinner later." She wanted to be with him and only him for the day. She missed him the past week, and after all the stress that they've been through, she thought they both needed to recharge.

"I don't have any problems with that" he said, then started to ogle her. She giggled, and gave in.

* * *

He cooked her dinner that night. She set the table, and added candles. She figured they both needed the romantic feel since they've never really had a real date out.

"Mmmm..this is delicious House. Have you ever considered becoming a Chef instead of a Doctor? Think about it, no patients, and you can shout all you can to your sous-chefs"

"I would keep that in mind. Although, I probably need someone else to greet the customers when they insist on meeting the Chef. Zero social skills and all that." he winked.

"I'm glad you're all better now House" she told him. "I feel sorry for Wilson and everything. I know Amber does not deserve what happened to her. But I just." she looked down, feeling shy about what she's going to confess next. "I just don't know what I'm going to do if it had been you." This time, there were no more tears shed, just honesty in her words.

He was glad she let him know how she felt for him. He was also glad he finally found the reason why he needed to get off the bus. "You don't realize how happy you're making me Cuddy. And though I can't promise that things would always be perfect between us, I can promise you I'd never stop trying. I'm also glad it wasn't me, because I would surely be missing out on this." he leaned over and kissed her.

It all seemed so surreal to him. So he took her hand and held it tight, he was glad when he felt her squeeze his hands back, it was an assurance that whatever it is that is going on between them is real.

"So, I figured you should stay here while you recuperate. I know I'd still be working on weekdays, but I'd be home. Also, it would give me enough time to re-evaluate your Ketamine treatment." He looked at his leg. "How are you feeling by the way? With all the physical exertion we've been doing the whole day, I figured you must be pretty tired already. And by physical exertion I meant sex." She emphasized.

He smiled. He like this banter, missed this even. "I feel fine, never felt this fine in a long time. And not just because of the sex Cuddy. I meant there isn't any pain any more. That's a good thing isn't it?"

"And I don't mind staying here for a while. Just gives me more opportunity to ogle you at night."

"I don't mind the ogling either." she beamed a smile at him.

"So are we, exclusive now?" he teased her once again.

"How dare you even think we're not! Gregory House!" she knew he was kidding. And she liked the game they're playing.

* * *

The weeks passed by briefly. Cuddy would go to work on weekdays, and she'd go home early and find House reading some Medical Journals or doing physical therapy. On Fridays, they would meet at his apartment on Fridays and stay there for the weekend. They would come back to her house on Sundays, and the routine continued for the next two weeks.

"So what do you think about having a dinner out?" she blurted out of nowhere while they were watching a movie on her couch. He has one week left before he comes back for work. Cuddy's feet was resting on top of his legs and he was massaging it.

He came to a stop. "I don't mind. But, you sure you're ready to take me out Cuddles?" he asked, challenging her. He knew bringing this relationship out in the open is troubling Cuddy. And he wondered how his woman would take this.

"No biggie. No one would probably see us. Work night and all. I just want to go out with you. We've been indoors the entire time, a bit of fresh air would help, don't you think?" she inched a little closer to him.

"Sounds like fun. Oh, I'm being sarcastic by the way. But, I guess I'm game if you're paying." he tried to make a joke. It would probably be a good idea. Testing the waters. "Are we, are we getting public?" he asked.

"Not sure yet. I was hoping to tell Wilson first. But since you are both not speaking to each other, I guess we'll just be heading straight to HR once you return." she paused, and then tried to divert the topic. "And since we are talking about Wilson. Care to tell me what's going on in that part of your life? Tried to call him yet?"

"First of all, fine, you have my permission to meddle now since you're my girlfriend. Second of all, I tried, he didn't answer. I tried again, left him a message, then hang-up. I think that's more than enough coming from me." he really didn't know what Wilson was up to. And he doesn't want to think about it for now.

She wanted to hug him for what he just said. She never closer to him ever in his life than this moment. And she felt, that their relationship had hope. She went ahead and gave him a hug, and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he was surprised by her reaction. If any blunt honestly would ever turn Cuddy into this, then he'd speak like this every day.

"Nothing. You just called me your girlfriend, and I think it's sweet. Gregory House has a girlfriend." she put her arms around him and kissed him deeper this time.

"And you, Lisa Cuddy have a boyfriend" he tried not to smile, but the thought made her happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy.

"OK, so, I'll pick you up at 7? Wear something nice." he deepened their kiss as a response.

* * *

Her doorbell rang at 715. "You're late!" she knew he'd be late, so she took her time. But she acted a bit angry. Just for show.

"You knew I'd be late. You just put your lipstick on." he wiped a smudge off her lips. And he offered her a rose. "For you. You like Italian?" he asked.

"You got me a flower. That's really sweet, House" she kissed him then. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Of course you do. You just chose to ignore it" he bickered. "Let's go?"

They both had been lucky enough that night as no one recognized them from the restaurant. Surprisingly, they both enjoyed each other's company. It was much like their previous dinners only they were outside.

She declared "There was nothing awkward about this at all. I thought we'd both freeze." she hinted.

"I thought you'd run the minute we entered the restaurant. I'm glad you didn't. You're gonna have to pay for the dinner though." he liked this feeling of ease that he's feeling when he's with her.

"I'm glad we did this House." she offered her glass to him. "To freedom."

And he offered his glass back. "To freedom". He replied. Their glasses clinked and they both drank their wines.

"Gotta admit. This feels good" she closed her eyes, letting her lips taste the goodness of the wine, trying to capture the moment in her memory. She was finally going out with Gregory House.

* * *

When they finally arrived at her house, House opened the door for her.

"You outdone yourself this time House, this has been one of my best dates by far. Well done." she hugged him and gave him a small kiss.

He was proud of what he just heard. "You know I'd behave only if there's going to be a prize afterwards, right? And that prize is you Lisa Cuddy. Only for you." he led her straight to the bedroom, and began to undress her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Overhauled. Chapter 4.**

* * *

By the end of the month, they were practically living together. House has been staying at Cuddy's house for the past week, and has only been at his apartment to get more of his clothes and personal effects. Even the corner of Cuddy's study room is already filled with his guitar, base, and amplifier. The only thing missing was his piano.

"So, tomorrow's the big day... I was thinking we should set some rules for the office." Cuddy blurted in the middle of watching a James Bond movie.

"The lady finally realized the need to set the rules" House replied sarcastically. "I was thinking we'll just continue where we left off. You, bickering at me, and me underwhelming your authority. The circle of life."

She just stared at him, not really sure what to say next.

He took her hands, and held it close to him.

He looked straight into her eyes, baring his soul to her "Look, I just want us to be like this for a while. Oblivious to everything else around us. Yes, I'm selfish, I want you to be with me for a little bit longer. And if we share this relationship to the world... I don't really know what's going to happen."

She smiled. "Fine. I want all of you to be mine for a little bit longer too" she finally accepted. She liked that he was being brutally honest with her. "But, do you think we could ever go back to the way things were? You would question my approval. Heck, I would second guess myself every time you would ask me for a procedure. This is going to be hell House. We need a fallback plan."

"Hmm... yes, this is going to be tricky wouldn't it?" he agreed. "Well, you could always ask Wilson. Think of him as you Jiminy Cricket?"

"I think that could work. Wilson doesn't know yet, maybe he could still remain unbiased. Have I told you lately that I like how your mind works?" praising him was nothing new to Cuddy.

But House got easily overwhelmed with the way Cuddy has been treating him lately. He liked that she became more open to him. But he was also afraid at the same time. Cuddy expects him to be the same with her. He has made tiny steps, but he's still not ready to let go. He brushed his thoughts off. As long as he's trying, Cuddy wouldn't push him, he knew her, and currently, she's the only person he trusts. This has to work.

Cuddy noticed his sudden silence. She knew he was having second thoughts, but she doesn't want to push him too far. Instead, she tried to change the topic. "Speaking of Wilson... I hate to sound like a broken record asking you again and again, but...I just want you to patch things up with him House. He's your best friend."

"I know. It's not that I've tried Cuddy, I've left him messages. But I can take a hint too. He just doesn't want to talk to me yet."

She saw the hint of vulnerability in his eyes. It was at that moment that she chose to hug him. "You're making it harder and harder for me not to fall for you Gregory House. Do you know that?"

He was surprised by her gesture. And her statement sent butterflies to his stomach. It was at that very moment he realized that he's already fallen deeply in love with Lisa Cuddy. Damn woman! He thought. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Their lovemaking was a little bit special that night. Both of them taking time, being careful. But once they both found the rhythm, the night seemed to go on forever.

* * *

House woke up to an empty bed next to him. He stood up and went straight to the kitchen. Cuddy was already dressed, halfway through her breakfast.

"Good morning to you too!" she greeted. "I figured, you'd enjoy the last moments of peace and quiet. Do you mind if I go by myself? I don't want to fuel the rumor mill."

"Are you kidding? Not at all. I'll save myself from your nagging this time. You won't have any reason to get angry at me early in the morning, cause you already know where I've been. This is gonna be fun!" he poured himself some coffee, and stirred the contents.

He drank his coffee and headed back to bed. He paused. Turned back and decided to bid her goodbye, "Have fun at work Cuddles!"

"House?" she called. "Try not to be late. It's your first day at work remember?"

"Aw, come on. We both know that that would not be fun!" he grinned. "See you when I see you!" he called, and turned back to the bedroom.

Cuddy sighed. She's going to have to accept early on that there are just some things that she couldn't change. She cleaned up the table and prepared for work.

* * *

9AM and she's already on her way to Wilson's office. She knew he was already in. "Hello James" she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey" he greeted back half-heartedly.

"How was Boston?" she decided to keep the conversation light. She knew he's tired of answering Amber-related questions by now. She wants her friend to move on.

"My parents were glad to see me back. It's been a while since I stayed for a long time."

"Well I'm glad you're here now. And since I'm already here I need your help with something. I know it's your first day back, but if you're not busy, could you read through these cases? It's for him" she paused. House has always been a taboo topic for the both of them since the accident. "It's also his first day back, and I wonder if we could find interesting cases for him, you know, like the last time. I think it'd be great for you two. Break the ice or something."

"I'm not so sure Cuddy. I'm just not ready to see him yet" he hesitated.

"It has been a month James. Don't you think he deserves his friend back?" she was getting frustrated with this drama. It's time for James Wilson to move on.

He gave up "Fine, leave the cases, I'll read them. I'll come by later to discuss them with you."

She smiled "Thank you. This means a lot James."

Seeing Cuddy smile intrigued him. Something's amiss. "What's going on between the two of you?" he asked.

"I'd rather not divulge. I want both of you to settle whatever it is that's keeping you both from speaking to each other first. The rest of the drama can wait" she offered him a smile.

"I'll try Cuddy. But I can't promise you anything... But, whatever it is that's going on, it seems like it's working out for you. I'm glad you're happy Cuddy. Really. If Amber would have been alive, she'd be grinning already" mentioning Amber's name in the conversation made him think about Amber again, and he started feeling sadness.

The moment she saw sorrow back on his face, she went by his side and hugged him. Wilson was such a great friend. She was glad she didn't lose him.

"You'll be fine James. We'll get through this." she held on for a while.

* * *

House arrived later than normal. Cuddy was already waiting for him at the lobby.

She was frowning "You're late. House, it's your first day back..."

He cut her off "Your blouse is too low. I can see the twins from outside" he smiled. She looked shocked. He walked towards her and whispered. "I'm just living up to my reputation. This is how we work remember?" he winked, and header straight to the elevator.

She looked back at him and smiled. He was not limping any more. And he didn't need a cane. People were staring at him too. They were probably wondering what kind of miracle healed the great Dr. House. She was happy he was back.

* * *

House took his morning time getting re-acquainted with work. Thirteen, Taub, Kutner and Foreman were re-assigned during his leave. When they welcomed him. he shooed them off since he didn't have a case yet. After checking his e-mail backlogs, he was left with nothing to do.

He looked outside his window, wondering whether his friend was there. It was almost lunchtime anyway, so he figured he'd go visit Wilson.

He opened Wilson's door, and found Cuddy and Wilson sitting on Wilson's couch in the middle of a discussion. Of course they'd conspire again.

"What have you got for me boss?" he asked Cuddy.

Wilson looked up. "Hey. Heard your leg got better" it was awkward talking to him again. But he figured it was better to talk to him as if nothing happened.

"No cane, no pain. I'm as good as new" House nodded at Wilson. "Found some interesting cases for me yet?" He sat on Wilson chair "I'm so bored. What kind of hospital are you running anyway?" he bickered at Cuddy.

"40 year old man complaining about heart palpitations. CT is clean, BP normal, gastric activity is normal, everything else his normal. But his heart palpitates irregularly every hour. You up for it?" she challenged.

House played with the toys on Wilson's table. "Heh...Not interesting enough. I'll think about it"

Cuddy sighed. Wilson was not speaking again. She decided to make a move. "Fine, take it, don't take it, I don't care. You two need to talk this thing out." She stood up and headed to the door. "Good luck boys."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, House decided to speak up. "You hungry? Want something to eat?"

"I, I can't do this right now House. I'm sorry, I know I should forgive you, I just" Wilson didn't know what else to say. "I need some space House."

He knew he was hurting his friend. But seeing House only reminded him more of what happened to Amber.

"Of course you'd do this" House declared. He grabbed the case file from Wilson's couch, and left.

* * *

His phone rang as he was going back to his office.

"How did it go?" it was Cuddy.

"Wow, it's like your psychic or something. Are you watching me?" he liked that she called him first before Wilson.

"I knew that the both of you wouldn't be able to stand each other for more than 5 minutes. I just have perfect timing. So, how did it go?" she asked.

"He cut me off. Still not talking to me. It's OK Cuddy, he probably just needs time. Wanna grab some lunch? I'm hungry." he wanted to know if she was ready to take small steps with him.

"See, you're forgetting something here. I handed you a case remember? You need to start on that first. Call me again after you've prepped your ducklings" she hung-up.

A small grin formed on his face. Small steps he thought, small steps.

* * *

They managed to have late lunch at the cafeteria.

"People are staring. Are you not concerned?" he grabbed some of her chips.

"That's because it's hard for them to imagine that you're walking without the help of a cane. Me eating with you is normal. Your best friend is not talking to you, I'm the next best thing" she reasoned.

"Right, because if you quarrel with your best friend, you go run off to your boss" he grinned.

She changed the subject "just give Wilson some time. He's trying to move on. And you're..."

"A reminder of the great tragedy. I get it."

She held out her hands over to his and squeezed it. "He'll get over it. Maybe not today, not tomorrow, but he will. Soon. I hope" she took her hands back and finished her food.

They left together after eating. "I need you to go with me to HR this afternoon. I think we should already declare whatever it is that's happening between us."

"Have I told you how much I like you when you're getting aggressive? Are we signing love contracts already?" She nodded. "Covering all your bases I see. " he looked around, after finding no one in the hallway, he decided to grab a kiss. "All right, I'll see you at 4." he started to walk away. "And wipe that grin off your face, your wrinkles are starting to show..." he shouted as he was walking out.

Cuddy smiled anyway.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Overhauled. Chapter5.**

* * *

All good things come to an end. It has been a month since he returned to PPTH. And he was feeling happy. And he's got Lisa Cuddy to thank for. That fleeting happiness he has been feeling was instantly shattered the minute his phone rang.

"Greg? It's Mom," Pause. "He's gone Greg ... your father passed away this morning... I need you son. I need you here," Blythe House pleaded on the phone. But the other line was silent. She assumed the message went straight to voicemail. She hoped that her son heard her.

She decided to dial another number just to be sure. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered the other line. "James? It's Blythe..."

* * *

She likes that he wakes up and eats breakfast with her now. Although they still don't go to work together, he wakes up early enough just to eat breakfast with her, and then proceeds to jog. Jogging seems to be his therapy now, and it has made his leg stronger.

But House was acting strange this morning. And she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. As she was leaving, she kissed him goodbye and asked "Hey, are you OK? Is something bothering you?".

Silence.

"Is it your leg? Are you feeling any pain?" she asked. She was worried about him, about his pain, and she dreads for that day to ever come.

He detected the hint of worry in her voice. He decided to deflect. "It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later, OK?" he needed time for himself, absorb everything. He hugged her a little tighter this time, then bid her goodbye.

He wanted to tell her, but he doesn't know how she would react. Knowing Cuddy, she'd be concerned, but her concern and attention was the last thing he needed right now. He wanted to be alone.

He decided to skip his morning jog. After changing his clothes, he grabbed his keys and drove back to his apartment hoping he could be alone and find the time to brood.

* * *

"I'm really sorry for bothering you James. But I hope you could come with Greg. Please James?" Blythe's voice seemed exhausted. And who could say no to that? Blythe House is one of the kindest persons James Wilson has ever met. And she was very hard to say say No to.

"I'll be there Mrs. House. And I'll bring him with me. I promise," he hang-up. Wilson doesn't really know how will he ever be able to do this. But he promised anyway. He would not be able to do this alone - of course, he thought. He needs to go visit Cuddy later, but first he needs to work-out a plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your father," she barged into his office. She wanted to hug him. But knowing House, the last thing he'd want right now would be human interaction. So she kept her distance.

He was surprised she knew. Probably one of the ducklings told her. He already announced his father's demise the moment he walked into the DDX room this morning. Now, he was reading researches related to possible viral infections from China on his desk - his patient was his priority. Although, he was still being bothered by the thoughts of his father. "I'm not. Are we done emoting now?" Was she angry? She sounded angry.

"If there's anything I can do. Just..." she wanted to hug House, but she doesn't know how to deal with him right now. So she's keeping her distance for now.

"You know you're right, I don't think I can sleep alone tonight. And you can tell me that that is liquid Vicodin," he quipped. Deflection that's what he's good at.

"We giving I.G. shots to everyone who came in contact with your patient. Shockingly, none of the nurses volunteered to administer yours. It goes better in a large muscle. Drop your pants."

"You know, I usually pay tens of dollars to hear that."

"The funeral's tomorrow."

"My mom called you? There is 3:40 flight out of Newark. If you leave now, you can be in Lexington tonight. Your mother wants you to deliver a eulogy."

"Eulogy. From the greek for "good word". Now, if she asked me to deliver a bastardogy, I'd be happy to."

"Then be a grown-up. Call your mother back and tell her that you're sick with grief, - but you're too busy to be there."

"She knows when I'm lying."

"Then start writing." She hesitated, but decided to hold his hand. "House. You know that you could always count on me right? Talk to me please." she paused. "I'm here if you need me. Always." she hugged him anyway.

He still hesitated before hugging her back. "Don't worry about it Cuddy, I'll be OK. I just need some time alone."

"All right, I'll let you be for now." she left him then. I hope I did the right thing. She thought to herself. Forcing House to be with Wilson on a time like this would be a recipe for disaster. But she was counting on the both their egos to find a way to work their argument out. She hurried back to her office. She has a flight to catch tonight.

* * *

He woke up groggily and found himself inside a moving object. He realized that he was in Wilson's car, and Wilson was driving.

"Wow. You don't talk to me for a month, and suddenly you're volunteering to kidnap me and deliver me back to my mother? I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for your Mom. Also, Cuddy forced me to. How long will you ever learn that it's not always about you House?" Wilson was uneasy. Taking House to his father's funeral is going to be an impossible task. He knew about House's hatred for his father.

"I'm not doing this at all. Stop the car Wilson. You can dump me at the nearest exit. We both know we wouldn't be able to stand each other for the rest of this ride. Did you take my phone?"

He was actually being reasonable, Wilson was almost considering it. Suddenly he felt something vibrate inside his was House's phone chiming:

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed._

"Gimme. If you're wondering, my ring tone for you is Dancing Queen."

Wilson handed House his phone.

"You drugged me."

"Wilson's idea. But I had to do it. You were not moving. You were too obvious House. You were brooding all day. You needed intervention."

"You have no right to force me Cuddy! No right at all." he was getting livid, and he's taking out on her.

"Oh for God's sakes calm yourself done. We both know I have every right House. I care about you. And you're a fool if you don't think I can intervene. You need this House." She was expecting his outburst. She was not going to let him win this argument.

"I'm on my way to Lexington tonight, I'll be there too OK? Don't worry. I'm just...House, I was just hoping you and Wilson both need to take this trip together. Talk to each other."

"Well I hope you're not betting on that Cuddy. That's not gonna happen." Knowing that Cuddy's also going to be at the funeral gave him a bit of a relief. He needed her there.

"Behave House. You know I'm right. Wilson hasn't been speaking to you for the past month. And I know you miss him. I gave you the perfect opportunity to talk to him. You can thank me later."

He was beginning to see her logic. He hated to admit it, but Cuddy was right. Damn! That woman is sneaky. He thought to himself. And she was winning. But he's not going to let her know that, at least not yet. "Hanging up now. Bye!"

* * *

Wilson has been observing House during his entire conversation with Cuddy. Then he suddenly had a light bulb moment. "So you and Cuddy, huh? Why didn't I see that coming?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you were too busy moping around in you little cocoon of depression, it was hard for you to notice anything happening with the world."

"My girlfriend died! What did you expect me to do?"

"It has been three month's already Wilson! Get over yourself. She's not coming back. I'm sorry OK?"

Wilson felt silent. House was right - he needed to move on. Instead of talking back, he just stopped talking and kept driving.

"Could we please go to a rest stop? I have full bladder and I need to pee."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Wilson pulled over at the next rest stop that he could find.

"You have one hour House. Don't you dare run away. Cuddy already told me she's going to be waiting for us at your house in the morning. She'll kill me if I don't have you with me. We still have six hours to drive. It's probably best that we have dinner here."

* * *

House found Wilson at the diner in the rest stop. Wilson has already ordered his meal, he was sitting in the corner watching the waitress go around the diner.

He sat opposite Wilson and called the waitress to order.

The waitress finally arrived at their table. "Oh, you have company," smiling at Wilson. "I'm Janine, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Janine. I'll take the Reuben, hold the pickles. And one glass of your strawberry milkshake. Make that a large one."

"Got it. Anything else? How about you sweetie? Wanna order a milkshake too?" Janine kept smiling at Wilson.

"No thanks I'm good." Wilson brushed her off.

"Alright!" Janine turned around and left.

"She's cute," House declared. "You should get her number."

"We're in the middle of nowhere House. What in the world am I going to do with her number?"

"Who knows? It has been three months since your last boink. A one-night-stand wouldn't be so bad?"

"Are you out of your mind? We have a funeral to go to tomorrow. It's your father's funeral. Sometimes I wonder how that brain of yours is working." Wilson was shaking his head.

"My brain is working wonderfully thank you very much. I was only offering you a way out. You can stay here, go back to Princeton in the morning. I promise I'll go to the funeral."

"Everybody lies. I've learned from the best House. Stop it with the distractions. I am taking you to your father's funeral whether you like it or not."

Their orders arrived after a moment. And they ate in silence.

House was devouring what's left of his milkshake while Wilson was looking away. His gaze, sad and sorrowful.

"Oh, would you just stop it?"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything House."

"Oh, you poor pathetic you. It's over Wilson. Amber is gone. Stop moping. You need to move on."

"Easy for you to say, you have Cuddy. How convenient."

"What exactly are you implying?"

"If it wasn't for Amber and the accident, you wouldn't even be together. Let's face it House. You're happy now at my expense."

"For the record Jimmy, Cuddy and I have been together even before the accident."

Wilson was dumbfounded. "How did it...No..How did it even happen?"

"You were too busy living in your little bubble-full-of-happiness. You ignored the rest of the world." House paused. "She was there for me. And for the first time in years I felt like home. I was drinking myself to oblivion the night of the accident because we had a fight. The only thing I have to thank Amber's death for is that she made Cuddy realize that she can't live without me. So thank you Wilson. Is that what you want?"

"House, no. Of course not. I thought you were being selfish again. Thinking only of yourself. I didn't know about you and Cuddy. How could I? You weren't telling me about it."

"I meant what I said earlier Wilson. I'm sorry about Amber. I didn't mean for anything to happen. If I could go back..."

"It's OK House. You don't have to."

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah."

Wilson's phone buzzed. He's got a text message from Cuddy. She's just arrived in Lexington. "Then let's get you home. Cuddy's waiting."


End file.
